


画心

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Plot Twists, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 神神叨叨的小短篇，原著背景。全长约七千字一发完。





	画心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirewolfSummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/gifts).



他一直在想，自己究竟是如何来到这个地方。  
西里斯·布莱克瘫坐在窗前一张软椅上，偶尔抬头向外远望。但是不管看了多少次，看了多久，眼前的布局始终一成不变。丰沛雨水敲击玻璃窗，声声催人入眠。从他有记忆开始，就始终没有停歇过的雨。  
他所身处的房子，像是某处草场上的石头农舍，统共只有两层，内外都是粗粝的石墙垒成。家具与软装饰，俱是木质与小碎花布。骨瓷茶杯，印花白瓷盘。非常田园牧歌的品味，好像从本世纪初开始，一切陈设就都没有改变过。也分不清楚季节，总之此时要么是春末夏初，要么是夏末。唯一能确定的是，对于他来说，这里的一切都寒冷，窄小，并且潮湿。找不到点燃壁炉的木柴，只能在座椅上蜷缩成一团。面前摆着一本快要翻烂了的草药学著作，是房子之中唯一的娱乐项目。  
他一个字都看不进去。  
这种中古的石头农舍，墙体总是厚重，屋檐低矮，窗户开得很小，以抵御旷野上的狂风。同时意味着，他从这房子仅有的几扇窗户之中，只能零星窥见一些属于室外的景物。从身边的小小格窗看出去，满眼都是浓绿。那种单属于约克郡谷地中，牧场的浓绿颜色。因为长时间大雨，原野上升起了灰茫的雾气，如梦如幻。远远看去，恍惚叫人以为自己可能是身在民谣流传之中，精灵的王国。雨水簌簌敲打玻璃窗，穿过迷雾与窗上的水幕，勉强能看清，远处有东倒西歪的木头栅栏，乡间一条拖车用的泥泞小道，划过森绿草场。还有极其偶尔，能听见牛羊的哞叫声。只是因为被雨声覆盖，分不清楚来源。  
他想不出自己究竟是如何来到这里。  
甚至也不知道这究竟是哪里。  
但他知道他出不去。  
之所以能这样肯定说，完全是来自于实践证明。  
他醒来的时候，就已经躺着这间阴冷农舍的阁楼卧室之中。对于此前一切，全无记忆，能够记得的只有自己的姓名，出生在伦敦伊斯灵顿，父母，弟弟，格兰芬多人，除此之外，其他全部一切都只是零碎片段，难以从中提取出任何逻辑。可是看到盥洗室镜中的自己，明明白白，又是一张三十余岁的成年人的脸。  
他所做的第一件事情，即是试图走出房子。  
大门上了锁。魔杖也不能打开，他只好试图用麻瓜的手段撬锁。这一招无济于事后，想到最原始的，试图用蛮力撞破那扇木门。再然后当然是想打碎玻璃，依然没能成功。这怎么可能。西里斯最终得出的结论，是什么人将他绑架到此，又在这荒废的农舍内施加了什么高级咒语。时间的流逝在此并无意义，除了他自己之外，看不到任何活人。日复一日，每一天最先做的事情，一定是试试看能不能打开房门。  
什么人会想要将他禁锢在这样的一个地方。  
这房子里没有一张照片，不管将他带到此地的人是谁，一定不想让他恢复自身记忆。  
四处翻箱倒柜，最终在起居室碗碟柜的抽屉里，找到一张看上去年岁很久远的公路地图。折痕边缘已经磨损到泛白，好像一不留神就可能被抻破。他还是无从得知这房子的确切位置，但可以肯定的是，他在约克郡谷地的某一个角落。当然，这答案本身可以说是不出乎意料。青碧远山，羊群，与这样的石头农舍，只能是约克。可是为什么是约克，他认识什么住在约克郡的人吗。  
从他有记忆开始，这里始终在下雨。  
为什么这里始终在下雨？  
试图逃出升天的努力统统失败之后，他做的下一件事，是试图找回自己的记忆。农舍二层，那间窄小寒冷的浴室之中，西里斯对着斑驳的旧镜子，一点一点，解去自己身上的机车夹克衫，针织开衫，然后是衬衣。他因为常年不见阳光的苍白的皮肤上，密密麻麻，布满了粗重的黑色墨线。刺青，纵横泼墨，遍布整个上身。他的手指很小心翼翼地拂过皮肤表面，有那么一瞬间，几乎不能相信，这真是自己的躯壳。  
他忘掉了什么？究竟是哪里来的纹身？  
那么电石火光的一瞬间，他的脑子里，有个声音，难辨来源，说，这都是监狱刺青。  
西里斯·布莱克猛地回头。  
他的身边空无一人。  
可是。他分明觉得，好像也应该是类似这样的布景。他曾经站在某一栋阴暗潮湿的老房子里，破败的盥洗室镜前。有另一个男人，就站在他的身后，双臂伸展开，轻轻从背后环抱住他的姿势，温柔地为他系上领结。他站在那里不知道多久，想到头痛欲裂，还是不能回忆起对方的脸。他的回忆，只有细微片段，好像是缺失了关键的拼图。他只知道那个人，身上有法兰绒和须后水的味道。好像不管是经历多少年岁，多少龌龊，他闻上去，都还会是那么干净。叫人想起新浆洗过的白衬衣。或者下过雨的森林。  
心急而恼恨，他的右手紧攥成拳，狠狠击向镜面。玻璃应声碎裂，也打碎了镜中那张带着一点陌生的脸。血从他指节上的伤口处流淌而出，滴落在白瓷地面上。西里斯很茫然地低头看，想即使是这样，他也不能感觉到自己是真正活着的。没有一丝一毫脚踏实地的真实感。他走不出这房子，也感觉不到饥饿。只知道这里始终寒冷。他的身心俱疲，感觉潮气已经渗透进了骨髓。甚至懒得包扎伤口，拖着沉重的脚步，将自己卷进卧室的被褥之中。听窗外凄厉雨声，就这样一点一点睡着。  
他的梦境之中，也是一个寒冷潮湿的地方。  
他在霍格沃茨的格伦芬南谷中，谢尔湖岸上。视线还没有聚焦，就已经先嗅到了湖水与山林的味道。那种冬天特有的，清新冷空气的味道，陪伴了他整整七年。他坐在某一株遮天蔽日的山毛榉树下，面前就是苍白的湖水与迷雾，还有湖中那座不知名的小岛。峡谷苍绿，是被雨水洗刷过后，熠熠生辉的绿。而梦中他的四肢，都还保留着一个少年人一样的纤细特征。  
有人坐在他的身边。  
温暖。他的第一个反应，是觉得温暖。即使天气寒冷，而山谷之中雨雾迷蒙。  
有张黑绿色苏格兰的格子的绒毯，盖在他们两人的膝盖上。那个人与他并肩而坐，穿着的是灰色的粗棒针毛衣。两个人的手臂靠得很近，近到他只要伸出手，覆在对方的胸膛上，就可以一声一声，听见那个人的心跳。对方说话的时候，胸腔之中低微的震动，听得他内心柔软得难以言喻，好像轻轻一侧头，就可以靠在那个人的肩膀上睡去。那个人说，他从小生长的家，是约克郡山里的某一间农舍。那个地方，距一切主要城市都很远，牛羊比人要多。他说冬天的时候，周边的农户是不会放牲畜在田间吃草的，因为太冷，雨水繁多，而草甸本身恢复的速度，比夏季要缓慢得多。他们家不远的地方，就是牛舍，坐在房子之中，总能听见牛群的哞叫。又说他走路去镇上买生活用品的时候，会经过别人家草场上一棵早就枯死了的老树，长得就和打人柳差不多是一个形象。他说你知道吗，那棵空心树干里，住着一只谷仓猫头鹰呢。  
片刻之后又含着笑意，小声补充，我给他起名叫做克里斯托弗。  
西里斯的眼睑终于阖上，头颅缓慢地倚到那个人的肩膀上。轻轻侧过头，鼻梁抵住他的衣领。再一仰头，在对方的脖颈上，落下细密亲吻。他想他怎能把那个地方，那间他童年时期的房子，说得那么美，说得那么安静闲适。可是他五岁的时候，难道不就是在那个地方，因为芬里尔·格雷伯克破窗而入，才一举改变了他此后所有人生轨迹吗。但西里斯对于自己内心的这点悲恸，最终一字未提。  
只说，我好希望你看到的一切东西，都是这么美。  
那个人轻柔地将手臂环抱上来，揽住他的头颅。手指一点一点，抚顺他被风吹得散乱的黑发。  
忽然间笑一笑，对西里斯说，你好像一只大型泰迪熊。  
他的下颌骨，虽然瘦弱但是线条依旧温和，棕色短发，皮肤苍白而眼下还有青黑，好像缺乏睡眠。眉骨很高而眉毛浓重。如此一来，他整个人看上去，不管长到多少岁，都还是带着一种挥之不去的少年感。  
莱姆斯。他怎能忘了莱姆斯。  
他躺着的那张床，左手边，即是一扇小小的天窗。从这个角度望出去，可以看见暮霭沉沉。夜间天色一点一点沉淀下来，落在葱郁草甸上。如果越过农舍近前，那条泥泞的乡间小路，向远处望，可以明白看见，旷野之上耸立着一株枯树，早没了叶子，树干也只剩下主要几枝。长得张牙舞爪，就像是打人柳一样的形象。倦鸟归巢，有什么分辨不清轮廓的鸟类拍打翅膀，瞬息之间，就没入了枝干之间。他躺在被褥之间，忍不住对自己笑。他想，那是只叫做克里斯的谷仓猫头鹰啊。  
这是莱姆斯从小长大的，位于约克郡谷地的家。  
可是如果他在这里。莱姆斯又在哪里。  
他的记忆，依旧只是零碎片段，没有一点可以信赖的时间线。他不晓得现在是什么时候，他又为什么会出现在这里。如果他是在莱米曾经的家中，又为什么会走不出去。他像困兽一样，在小小的农舍之中来回踱步。因为知道了一切背后的隐藏意义，对阴冷农舍的厌憎，很微妙地减轻了一些。可是这住所之中，并无私人物品，没有照片，没有书本，也没有其余任何回忆的载体。他感觉不到温暖的痕迹，至少在此感觉不到莱米给过他的温暖。难以置信，这是那个人曾经用如此深情描述过的家。  
他终于点亮了起居室中的电灯。  
昏黄灯光，照亮小小一方石头空间。窗外狂风呼啸，甚至壁炉之中都能听见那种空洞的风声。旷野上一片黑暗，夜间双眼不能视物。远远听上去，险些以为外界其实是咆哮的海洋。  
十七岁的时候，他们两个人，曾一同溜出学校，前去格拉斯哥的音乐会。那时候身边的人群，也是这样喧闹。其实根本不记得看得是什么演出，只记得之后走在陌生的麻瓜城市之中，试图寻找食物。彼此都带着一种试图不在对方面前出洋相的尴尬。更怕展露出哪怕一丝一毫的对于事物的好恶，生怕对方觉得自己实际上见识浅薄。他们明明已经相识六年，是彼此最亲近的朋友之一。可是。两人最后走到皇后街车站附近，某一间不知名的小馆子里。那餐厅有很昏暗的灯光，未经修饰的砖砌墙面和铁制桌椅。西里斯从头到尾晕头转向，大部分的精力，都专注于自己不要行为不妥当上，连这餐厅吃的是什么，都没有意识到。  
他只记得莱姆斯轻轻翻过菜单，倾身向前，越过桌面，对他小声说，是印度菜。  
他对他如此了解，甚至不需要眼神对视，即刻就可以知道他内心的想法。  
那么紧张，是因为他第一次意识到，这是一场约会。属于他们两个人的，真正意义上的约会。  
莱米站起来，在他不解的目光之中，将自己的椅子转了个方向，从方桌对面，坐到了他身边。  
那么近。  
他从来没有意识到过，原来在麻瓜的电灯映照之下，莱姆斯的眼睛，会闪闪发亮。  
他看着他的那种眼神，那种眼神。他搜集尽自己脑内一切的溢美之词，都无法全然用语言表达。只能浅薄地说，他坐在那里，隔着食物的蒸腾热气，隔着餐厅昏暗的灯光，与莱姆斯对视。那一瞬间，他完全忘记了这世界上还有战争，完全忘记了任何责任，忘记了自己的生命。这世界上的其他一切人，其他一切事物统统都不存在。他的眼睛里，只看得到莱姆斯·卢平。并且那一瞬间，他看他，比此前任何时候，看得都要清楚。因为他的莱米，在昏暗的灯光之中，熠熠生辉。  
他们牵着手，在夜色与寒风之中，穿越城市的灯海。高地的首府，格拉斯哥城市的最中心，他忽然间扯住了莱姆斯的手臂，拉着他站在原地。背景之中，汽车尾灯映亮街边房屋排气管中升腾起的雾。视线迷蒙，他再也不管不顾，在众目睽睽之下，伸出双手捧住对方的脸，低下头深深亲吻。  
那个人的舌尖，还带着餐后薄荷糖的甜味。  
那是他的黄金年代。  
他们两人的黄金年代。  
一九八一年，他锒铛入狱。阿兹卡班之中，没有了魔法，所有囚徒依靠拳脚争地位高低。弱肉强食的野蛮的世界，本来不应该属于他的世界。每一个人，都会在身上刺青，用鱼骨与乌贼墨汁简易制成的工具，旨在告诫他人，身上带有纹身的这个人具有一定危险性，又或者有一定威慑力，需敬而远之。  
他身上的第一个纹身，在左小臂内侧。轻易不会被人察觉的位置。  
与此后十二年间，其余一切或大或小，但无一例外全数狰狞的纹身不同。他的第一个纹身，是一轮小小的月亮，会随铁窗外真正的月亮一起，改变阴晴圆缺。如此一来，无论他身在世界上的哪一个角落，永远可以知道，是不是到了月圆的时候。永远可以知道，这世界上的哪一个角落里，莱姆斯是不是在经受折磨。那十二年间，只要痛苦到极致，总是会将自己蜷缩成团，埋下头去，轻轻亲吻手臂上那一弯月亮。  
其余囚犯都觉得他是疯了，再之后他们也疯了，无人再有余暇分给其他人。  
那时候他全部的希望，如果还有这样东西存在的话，就是想要见到他。曾与他在山毛榉树下，苏格兰高地的迷雾之中，相拥互诉生平的少年。曾与他在格拉斯哥的城市灯海之中，不顾一切亲吻的少年。他的半生，从伦敦到苏格兰，从对角巷到霍格沃茨，写满了那个人的名字。但那个人以为他是摧毁一切的凶手。  
食死徒。西里斯从沙发上一跃而起。难道是食死徒将他绑架来此，又消除了他的记忆。  
可是连他都不能认出这里与莱姆斯的直接联系，这世上再没有其他人能够知道这里了。  
十二年身陷囹圄，至少让他可以相对平和地在这小房子之中消磨时间。  
眼前的世界毫无逻辑。他的头脑也毫无逻辑。  
他记起他搬回格里莫广场的那一天。一扇黑色大门，隔开嘈杂的伦敦，与他回忆最深处的黑暗。那房子还是一如既往地阴森，寒冷，潮湿。莱姆斯在他的身边。  
他们没有收拾房子之中的任何东西，连灰尘都没有惊动。  
西里斯童年时期的卧室，在这座乔治王大宅的最顶层，四楼，俯瞰广场街心花园。原本的室内装修风格极尽压抑。没有一点浮夸色彩，全是黑白褐金等晦暗颜色。他自己的房间有扇面向街道的上下推拉窗，木框早已腐朽。墙上贴的还是过时而古怪的竖条纹墙纸，窗帘是灰色丝缎。不管他往上贴了多少格兰芬多装饰和泳装女照，那种死气沉沉的氛围依然挥之不去。乔治王时期的老房子都是厚重石块垒成，但房屋内部墙体则大多是砖木结构，经年累月，根本不隔音。一墙之隔就是雷古勒斯的房间，有时候夜深外面安静下来，甚至能听到隔壁拉动抽屉的声音。年幼时他厌憎这种隐私的匮乏感，后来想起来却隐隐怀念。  
他们两人躺在黑暗之中，听大雨洗刷干净远处的城市。  
他的双臂，就环抱着莱姆斯的身躯。手指像拂动钢琴琴键一样，一根一根，摸过那个人的肋骨。  
他不再是少年人。  
他在黑暗之中睁着眼睛，听雨水敲打窗棂。过了很久，才好像低语一样，轻轻说了一句。  
你瘦了好多。  
大约是有什么双层巴士，滑过窗外伊斯灵顿的雨夜，昏黄的远光灯打进室内，可是不足以映亮彼此的脸。他从背后紧紧拥抱住莱姆斯，几乎以要将他揉进自己身体的力气。他就是在那个时候，听见了那个人的心跳声。更准确一点说，不是听见，是感觉到的。那个人的心脏，在自己的手掌之下，一声一声，坚定地跳动。那一瞬间，他忽然间想要流泪。难以解释缘由。但是。  
世界陷入黑暗与寂静，他能够感觉到的，只有自己手掌之下，那个人的心跳。  
世界毫无逻辑可言，只有他，是他唯一的恒定。  
那之后，他们两人，只一同踏出过那房子一次。  
九五年九月，从国王十字车站回程。  
格里莫广场外，正对着街心公园。夏末秋初的时候，小小绿地之中，林木枝叶还很繁茂，只有风冷，勉强宣召出一点换季的意思。其余人已经借故离开，西里斯在无人经过的林地之中，变幻成人形。他还能清楚记得，那一天莱姆斯身上穿的是灰色的长呢大衣。只要闭上眼睛，他连他每一根头发在风中吹拂的样子，都能一一再现。恍惚犹在眼前。他们两人，在空旷的街心花园之中共舞。不知道是附近哪里的街头艺人在演奏手风琴，风中乐声其实已经很模糊。但是并不妨碍他们两人动作默契。  
旋转。旋转。  
好像是为了弥补此前错过的，所有共舞的机会。  
旋转。越转越快。他眼前的世界一片模糊。  
渐渐开始意识到，在旋转的并不是记忆之中的自己，并不是因为他们两人的共舞。  
他的视线天旋地转，在转动的，是这个房子，是这个房子所在的世界。  
长夜将尽，未有黎明。西里斯艰难地从沙发上站起来，向前挣扎爬动，试图抓住任意一样东西来稳住自己的身躯。他的手抓到了农舍大门的门把。用尽全身力气，用尽他自身全部的体重，都没能撼动那扇看似单薄的木门一丝一毫。震动之中，起居室一侧的碗碟柜倾向一侧，重重砸倒在地。满柜玻璃餐具与瓷盘砸碎一地，其中离他最近的一只碎片，映出他银灰色的眼睛。  
就在那一瞬间，西里斯忽然安静了下来。  
他知道这不是真实的世界。  
真实的世界，不会有这样突如其来的震动。  
这世界中的一切，打不开的门，永不停歇的雨，永远寒冷的气温。  
他时断时续，雨雾一样飘忽的记忆。  
忽然间对着碎片之中映出来的眼睛，喃喃自语。  
—我是因为他已经死了，才会出现在这里，是不是。  
他不是西里斯。  
这里也不是约克郡。  
一九九六年六月，西里斯·布莱克死在伦敦魔法部。莱姆斯·卢平对于他最后的记忆，是眼睁睁看着他缓慢被帷幔吞噬。这世界上每一个人的内心，都有一个超越现实存在的空间，类似于精神世界，是心灵的具象化。他走不出这座农舍，不是因为农舍本身带有什么繁复的禁锢咒语，而是因为，这就是莱姆斯的心。他心灵的具象化，除却童年的家，再无外界，再无其他内容。他不是走不出去，是因为，这世界的边界，本身就是这房子而已。有的人心是城堡，有的人心是海洋，莱姆斯·卢平的心，是他童年生长的，那座约克郡谷地的农舍。不是说他的世界，比其他任何一个人要狭小。只是因为，他这一生，除却那栋老房子，再无其他归宿。他们两人，在现实世界中，确实相伴度过了半生，确实走过格伦芬南谷的骤雨，看过格拉斯哥街头的流光，也确实曾在伦敦寂静黑暗的长夜之中，相拥入眠。西里斯·布莱克死后，超脱于本人意志存在的，莱姆斯的心，为他构建出了复原他一生所爱的形象。  
他的爱人没有遗体，没有值得留存的遗物。莱姆斯·卢平独自一人坐在格里莫广场外的街心花园之中，闭上眼睛，像窥伺自己内心一样，第一次看见了那个虚幻的，承载他童年的，已经荒废了的约克郡农舍。  
看见了那个黑发灰眼的年轻人。  
一遍又一遍，从梦中醒来，在那间农舍之中，从相遇到相识，到分离，回忆他们两人的一生。  
但是他从来触碰不到他，就像他从来不能真真正正地，触碰到自己的心跳。  
—我好希望你看到的一切东西，都是这么美。

—你了解我内心所有一切的疯狂。难道不是吗。

 

我们约会，我们再会  
没想到再没有拥抱的机会  
我们伤悲，我们流泪  
也只能流落到陌生人的嘴  
那五尺宽的床位  
已成为这段感情的纪念碑  
我们爱谁，我们陶醉  
还看错了现在身边是谁  
我曾以为，我却误会  
一转身就能擦干你的汗水  
给我一百万岁  
也许都不能看着你沉睡  
我还不够累  
不能够沉睡  
错过了再见你的机会

—你会不会

 

二〇一九年三月九完稿于牛津


End file.
